This invention relates to seating apparatus which can be in the form of a seat, a chair, sofa or other appliance which is used for seating purposes.
It is known to provide seats and chairs with what is sometimes referred to as a swing back, that is, the back, or a portion of which against which the user's back or shoulders rests, can articulate in relation to the seat portion or its support under resilient control. The intention is to provide a more comfortable seating arrangement. It is also known with apparatus of this kind to provide the resiliency in the action by means of a torsion device, for example a torque bar or torsion spring. Previous constructions using this kind of device tend to be unsightly and/or bulky and, moreover, often employ a multiplicity of parts which renders them not only expensive to manufacture but unreliable and the present invention is intended to provide a seating apparatus construction of the above kind which overcomes the disadvantages set forth.